All Colors, Both Naughty and Nice
by ImpeachMYbush
Summary: J.T.Liberty fantasy Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Please you guy's review

Of course, if someone were to ask Liberty Van Zant a year ago if she believed in ghosts and a spirit

portal she would have laughed at the fool who dare insult her intelligence.

But, a year ago J.T. wasn't dead.

A year ago he wasn't laying on her bed ,deceased as ever, whispering his favorite corny jokes in her ear.

"What do you call a chicken with an attitude ?"

She rolls her eyes and he wraps his arm tighter around her neck.

"Come on Libs, guess." J.T. pleads.

Liberty pouts, "Will, you listen to me when I say I hate that nickname. Or do I have to pulverize you for a bit of respect around this joint?"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." He laughs.

"Jerk chicken."

He buries his face in her dark braided hair.

"I wish it could stay this way forever. J. T."

He's silent for a moment.

"I know, I could stare into your green eyes forever."

Liberty frowns and looks at him. "My eyes are brown J.T."

He stares at her for a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your right."

"It's ok." She says disappointed

"Listen Libs, Liberty. Where I live now we see each soul as a color. A color that matched their personality. All souls have a color."

"Yours is just really bright, so bright sometimes, I can't even see you clearly." He says somewhat to himself.

Liberty sits up interested. "Hey" she says attentively.

He shakes his head and turns to look at her.

"What's your color? Is it bright like mines?"

He smirks. "Ya, it used to be brighter, yellow. Someone over there, where I live now, told me once the brighter your color is the better person you are."

Liberty crosses her arms over her chest.

"And, the darker your color becomes."

J.T. raises his eyebrows. "Now that is a little harder for me to explain my dear. There is two sides too every colors meaning. I'm bright yellow, the color of friendship hope and joy. My dark side is cowardice and dishonest. But, I don't think there's too much to worry about until the color get so dark it's black and that's when things start getting bad."

"Have you ever seen a black color."

He squints harshly trying to remember. "Well, it feels as though I met one once, but I really can't remember."

He stands up and starts pacing around the room. "No, no I'm sure I have somewhere."

J.T. runs his head frantically through his hair and his breathes become short.

Liberty walks over to him worried and scared. "What's wrong. J.T.?"

She looks into his eyes.

They looked like two shallow empty orbs, he was dazed.

"Where's the baby Liberty?" He asks her dreamily.

Liberty shakes her head. She knows he couldn't mean their baby. The one she gave away. He wouldn't bring that up.

"What are you talking about? What baby?"

"Remember we were going to name him Craig." J.T. whispers, his eyes glassed over.

Her mouth hung open. "How-how dare you."

Liberty walks backwards to the empty bed and sits down.

"Don't you remember Craig Libs? We were going to dress him up as a bear for his first Halloween."

"Shut up!" She shouts.

J.T. finally out of his daze he shakes he grimaces at what he just said.

"What just happened?"

J.T. winces, " I don't know, but, it's been happening a lot lately."

"Listen Liberty I need to go now. I'll come again soon."

Liberty looks around in anger. "You barely got here an hour ago."

He sighs. "I know, it's time Libs."

She stands up. "Take me with you."

J.T. stops for a second. He knew she would ask him that one day.

"You know I can't do that."

"I want to leave with you, please." She cried.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Please review guys

Too frustrated to speak J.T. throws his hands in the air.

"Why is this so difficult for you to understand? If you can't stay with me here, I'll go with you there."

His eyebrows furrowed into a straight line.

"I understand, it's just not that simple. Now what don't _you _understand about that?" He says raising his voice attempting to discourage her.

Starring at her, he noticed her unyielding gaze. He knows she will not be moved.

He sighs in defeat.

"I can't live another day without you." She says submissively noticing his exhaustion.

"I'm not taking you, it's not allowed. It's not safe. Liberty, things aren't good over there right now."

She shakes her head not understanding.

"Ya, I know you don't get it! That's why you need to take my word for it and stop being so stubborn!"

Liberty has never seen the serious side if J.T, but she's sure she doesn't like it.

Even though something in his voice told her he wasn't talking of something to be taken lightly, she isn't one to back down.

"So you won't take me?"

"No."

"Ok, fine then I'll go myself."

J.T.'s head rolled back lazily.

"Your being ridiculous there's no way you'd be able to if I don't take you."

Liberty smirked and leaned back on her elbows.

"I know of a way I could get there myself. It's a one way ticket, and involves a certain scythe baring individual who's….."

His head snapped back up.

"You think that's funny don't you? Don't threaten me with that shit."

Liberty looked down knowing it was a dirty shot.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand being without you."

She looked up again, but he was gone.

* * *

Liberty rolls over on her side after only getting a couple hours of sleep. 

She forced one of her eyes opened and tried to read the red flashing numbers on the alarm clock.

It was only 3:30 am.

Usually she would be happy to doze off for a little longer.

But, any other time J.T. didn't just leave without a good night.

He said he would be back soon.

So, time seemed to be dragging it's feet in attempt to keep her from him.

Liberty went back to sleep.

* * *

Saturday mornings are never good for girls like Liberty. 

Her brother wakes her up for church.

She doesn't want to go, but her parents are vehement Christians.

Liberty thinks about telling Danny she's not going. But, she remembers that after getting pregnant and becoming anti social when J.T. died, she's not exactly in her parents good graces.

Usually trying to win back her parents good favor, would keep Liberty in a straight line.

But, today was different.

Liberty was desperate. Today she didn't care about what her parents had to say, or that she hadn't started on her damn mid term paper.

She just wanted to see J.T.

When Liberty heard Danny's foot steps leave the room, she makes the decision to stay put in her bed and liberate herself from her parents pointless orders.

* * *

An hour later Liberty's mom pokes her head in the door. 

"Liberty, honey, you haven't even taken a shower yet. We need to leave."

She pulls the cover over head blocking out the light.

"Liberty, _now_."

"I'm not going mom."

Her mother rolls her eyes and steps into her room.

"We don't have time for this. You know, the fund raiser is today ."

She notices Liberty is not listening and pulls the blanket off her body.

"Up."

She sits up.

"I said I'm not going."

"What do you mean '_your not going_'?" Her mother asks rather nastily.

Not able to stand her mothers angry glare she focuses on the wall behind her.

"Honey you like going to the church." She says hopefully.

"All your friends are there, and they have such a good influence on you….."

"But, I don't believe in that crap mom!"

* * *

Her whole body is seething with anger. 

Being indefinitely grounded isn't necessarily what she had in mind when she liberated herself from the pointless orders.

'So, this is what happens when you hit rock bottom.' She thinks to herself.

'You sit in a bathtub full of water still in your pajamas.' She was desperate and angry.

Angry that J.T. chose to live without her.

'I'll show him.'

She dunks her head into the water clutching the sides of the bath tub.

'I'm not coming up. I can't come up. Because, when I do everything will still be the same: no, respect from my parents, no J.T., no friends, no J.T., no J.T. , no J.T.'

She feels herself getting weaker and she let's go of the sides of the bathtub and brings them in the water.

'It's almost done.'

All of a sudden, she feels her body rising from the water.

Two hands pull her up by her shoulders and slams her against the tile wall.

"Are you crazy?!" It was J.T.

She inhales. He sits down next to her on the toilet.

"Just a little bit." Liberty sputters taking deep breathes.

He leans on his elbows and shakes his head.

He looks so much more tired.

She'd only seen him hours ago and he still looks so different.

The circles under his eyes are deep and his skin was even paler.

"What should I do Libs? I-I can't take you. I'm not allowed, I've already done so much stuff I wasn't supposed to just trying to see you. Don't you see that?"

"I can't live without you."

He nods his head silently and stands up.

"Then it's decided. Your coming with me" He grabs her hand.

TBC plz review guys


End file.
